


Zéro c'est l'homme qu'il vous faut

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Starmania (musical)
Genre: F/M, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая и последняя любовь Стеллы Спотлайт</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zéro c'est l'homme qu'il vous faut

— Приехали. С вас…

Стелла сунула таксисту крупную купюру и, не дожидаясь сдачи, быстро вышла из машины. Всю дорогу от самой телестудии, где она, улыбаясь то сквозь настоящие, то сквозь наигранные слезы, попрощалась со всем миром, этот мужчина поглядывал на нее в зеркало заднего вида. Чудо, что она догадалась сразу после съемок смыть макияж и переодеться в джинсы и футболку. Останься она в коктейльном платье, почти не прикрывающем грудь, и с тремя слоями косметики на лице, он бы тут же понял, что она — та самая «Божественная» Стелла Спотлайт, что так красиво порвала сегодня с шоу-бизнесом.

Но он, к счастью или нет, не узнал ее.

Одновременно утешенная и расстроенная этой мыслью, Стелла завернула за угол, прошла еще полтора квартала и лишь тогда оказалась у своего дома. Ее новая квартира находилась на вершине шикарного небоскреба в сотню этажей. Об этой звездной обители еще не успели пронюхать папарацци, поэтому можно было не бояться столкнуться с кем-нибудь из них прямо в дверях.

— Мадам… — горничная, вечно радостная девица с грубыми руками и большим ртом, поприветствовала Стеллу самой широкой улыбкой, на которую только была способна. Стелла даже не посмотрела на нее. Она кинула ненавистные туфли на шпильках в дальний угол комнаты и, закрыв глаза, откинулась на белоснежном кожаном диване. Ее жизнь была кончена. Жизнь актрисы — сегодня. Жизнь женщины — так давно, что она уже и сама не помнила, когда. Жизнь личности же, по ее собственному мнению, у нее и не начиналась. Поэтому, изящно развалившись на безумно дорогом диване, Стелла мысленно констатировала свою смерть, и это наполнило ее душу скорбным весельем.

— Мадам, — повторила горничная. В ее голосе звенело нетерпение, — не хотите ли вы пройти в свою спальню? Там вас ожидает приятный сюрприз.

— Сюрприз?.. Он приятным быть не может. Я не люблю сюрпризы, — Стелла выпрямилась, открыла глаза и машинально провела рукой по своим бесконечное число раз перекрашенным волосам. Сейчас они были цвета горького шоколада. «Шоколад с проседью», — шутила Стелла каждое утро, разглядывая себя в зеркале.

Горничная исчезла в длинном коридоре, ведущем к спальне Стеллы. Вскоре в дверном проеме показался поражающий своими размерами букет лиловых орхидей. Заворожено глядя на него, Стелла встала. Горничная поставила букет на стол в центре комнаты и, выдернув из него конверт, подала его хозяйке. На бархатистой бумаге золотыми буквами было вытеснено: «Стелле Спотлайт от Зеро Жанвье». Женщина решительно вскрыла конверт.

— «Мадам, я узнал о Вашем намерении закончить свою эффектную карьеру…» — Стелла отошла к панорамному окну. В свете закатного солнца бумага казалась алой, — «Позвольте напомнить, кем Вы были для всех людей моего поколения... богиня любви, богиня войны… Я хранил Ваше фото, как реликвию… Вы направляли меня в военной карьере…», — Стелла хмыкнула и недоверчиво приподняла правую бровь. Автор этого письма — один из кандидатов на предстоящих выборах президента Запада, если она не ошибалась, — льстил ей, но ей льстили и раньше. Она уже хотела отложить письмо, но скользнула взглядом по последним строкам, и сердце её замерло.

«Не хотели бы Вы участвовать в моей политической карьере?»

«Вы сделаете меня счастливым, перейдя на мою сторону!»

Стелла аккуратно свернула письмо и положила его на журнальный столик. Она посмотрела в окно. Там, на несколько десятков этажей ниже, Монополис уже готовился ко сну. На Стеллу навалилась такая усталость, словно она сутки несла гигантский камень сквозь весь этот город, ни на секунду не останавливаясь.

— Я хочу подчиниться судьбе, — сказала она в пустоту.

Стелла Спотлайт никогда не любила.

Как у всех актрис, у нее были романы. Как у всех секс-символов, у нее были головокружительные романы. Она влюблялась как кошка: режиссер нового фильма, партнер по съемочной площадке, менеджер, официант элитного ресторана… Газеты и журналы пестрели скандальными фотографиями, именами, откровенными подробностями из пятых рук. Журналисты захлебывались от восторга, узнавая об ее встречах и разрывах. Особенно разрывах. Горе Стеллы возбуждало у публики интерес куда больший, чем ее счастье.  
— У меня была молодость, — отвечала Стелла на любые вопросы об ее прошлых отношениях с мужчинами.

При всем этом, Стелла никогда не любила. Она и сама это знала. Всех своих мужчин она бросала из-за ерунды. Они ее тоже бросали из-за ерунды. Ни с кем у нее не возникало даже мысли, даже полумечты о совместном будущем, идеалистичном, наивном, с двумя детьми, с домиком на берегу моря. Была страсть, которая согревала ее постель еще пару месяцев, снова оставляя после себя холод и тонны выпитых антидепрессантов. И больше ничего.

«Надо бы уже выйти замуж за какого-нибудь нефтяного магната, — размышляла Стелла. — Пора бы уже начать новую жизнь».

—…Мы должны приехать вместе, чтобы заявить о нас, как о паре. Когда за вами прислать автомобиль?

— Вы не приедете лично? — Стелла равнодушно наблюдала, как сверкает в свете ламп ее бриллиантовое колье. Ее голос также не выражал никаких эмоций.

— У меня встреча с избирателями. Вы подъедете к моему офису, а от него мы уже отправимся на премьеру.

— Хорошо, — Стелла кивнула своему отражению в зеркале и повесила трубку.

Они чуть не опоздали. Оставались уже считанные минуты до начала фильма, когда они, ослепленные фонарями телекамер, вошли в зал оперы Монополиса. Стоящий неподалеку Роже-Роже, робот-диктор Теле-Капиталь, увидев их вместе, тут же начал что-то быстро говорить на камеру, но Стелла не обратила на него ровным счетом никакого внимания. Ее сердце колотилось от приветственного шума толпы, она улыбалась так, что сводило зубы, и махала рукой в элегантной перчатке. Она даже успела позабыть о своем спутнике, которого придерживала за локоть.

Наваждение прошло, как только они сели на свои места в ложе. Свет погас, а по экрану побежали начальные титры.  
— «Бульвар Сансет», — прочитал Зеро с экрана. Стелла вздрогнула от звука его голоса. Они совсем не разговаривали в автомобиле, так как она села на заднее сидение, а он — почему-то на переднее. После столь холодной встречи Стелла не удивилась бы, если бы этот мужчина сегодня не заговорил с ней вовсе. — Странный выбор фильма для ремейка. Неужели вы ассоциируете себя с главной героиней?

— А почему бы нет?

— Разве вы забыты публикой? Смотрите, люди любят вас, — Зеро указал рукой на партер. Некоторые люди вставали с кресел, силясь разглядеть лицо Стеллы в темноте, махали руками, — И я люблю вас. Вы божественны.

Стелла повернулась к Зеро и впервые рассмотрела его лицо. Совсем недавно она видела его по телевизору, в программе «Стармания», но в реальности внешность Зеро Жанвье показалась ей немного иной. Вместо молодящегося миллиардера, воплощенной мечты незамужних женщин всего Монополиса, она увидела просто лысеющего мужчину с грустными глазами, под которыми залегли глубокие тени.

Она бы ни за что не поверила миллиардеру, но поверить мужчине она себе позволила.  
На экране ее героиня — она сама — просила своего молодого возлюбленного остаться с ней. Стелла горько улыбнулась. Жорж, этот глупый мальчишка… Студентка педагогического училища оказалась ему милее гаснущего секс-символа. Впрочем, это было к лучшему, ведь сейчас у них, вспомнила она, прекрасная маленькая дочка. Стелла вряд ли смогла бы родить ему ребенка…  
— Пойдемте отсюда, — женщина резко встала с места, почувствовав, с какой болью сжалось ее сердце. — Я очень хочу уйти.

Зеро молча кивнул и, придерживая Стеллу за локоть, вывел ее из зала.  
Ночь они провели вместе.

В их отношениях все стало очевидно с самого начала.

Днем сущность Зеро Жанвье можно было описать двумя словами: «магнат» и «политик». Как магнат, он был расчетлив, как политик — заинтересован в любой возможности выставить себя в лучшем свете перед избирателями. Стелла, красивая и знаменитая, сразу стала важной частью его предвыборной программы: она то срывала голос на политических дебатах, выступая в поддержку своего избранника, то мелькала под руку с ним на благотворительных вечерах, то сверкала обнаженными коленками на агитационных плакатах его партии.

  
— Si vous voulez un homme nouveau, — пела Стелла из всех телевизоров страны, приторно улыбаясь, - Zéro c'est l'homme qu'il vous faut*!..

Ночью же Зеро сбрасывал обе свои маски, становясь просто стареющим, одиноким мужчиной с возвышенной, недостижимой мечтой. С рассветом луны он прекращал кричать и командовать, лгать и хвалиться. Они со Стеллой ложились вместе в постель, и, обнимая друг друга, тихо говорили о прошлом и будущем.  
— Знаешь, на самом деле я хотел бы быть артистом, — хрипло прошептал он однажды во мраке огромной спальни на последнем этаже высочайшего небоскреба Монополиса.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы сказать себе, зачем я существую, — Зеро провел ладонью по своему лицу. В неверном свете неоновых ламп за окном Стелле показалось, что у него разгладились дневные морщинки. Их исчезновение выдало, что когда-то Зеро был очень красивым мужчиной.

После нескольких таких ночей Стелла поняла, что полюбила Зеро. Это было острое, яркое, и в то же время глубокое и надежное чувство, прежде ей неизвестное. Она перебирала в памяти лица бывших любовников, но ни одно из них не вызывало у нее прилива такой сильной нежности, как лицо Жанвье. Когда они занимались любовью, у нее мелькала мысль, что она хотела бы от него ребенка.

Однако днем, после очередной порции громких лозунгов, встреч с избирателями и приказов будущего президента Запада, Стелле казалось, что она почти ненавидит Зеро. Он помыкал ей, как хотел, словно чувствуя слабость, так некстати зародившуюся в ее сердце. «Божественную» Стеллу Спотлайт, едва вырвавшуюся из плена шоу-бизнеса, он постепенно превращал в первую леди государства. Однако эта метаморфоза была совсем не тем, чего она по-настоящему желала на склоне своей молодости.

— Одевайся быстрее! Мы опоздаем на концерт!

Услышав крик Зеро из другой комнаты, Стелла быстро спрятала бутылку вина и бокал в комод. Она не пила с тех пор, как бросила шоу-бизнес: жуткие сны, в которых ее насиловали, прекратились, и в этом больше не было нужды. Но сегодня мало того, что этот Роже-Роже, робот-диктор с Теле-Капиталь, просто растоптал предвыборную программу Зеро в прямом эфире, так еще и Кристаль, перебежавшая к Черным звездам, вклинилась со своим посланием во время этих политических дебатов...

Домой Зеро приехал в бешенстве. Он шипел на Стеллу по любому поводу и не переставал грозиться, что прикроет Теле-Капиталь к чертовой матери, как только станет президентом Запада. Немного успокоившись, он вспомнил о благотворительном вечере, до которого оставалось меньше часа, и принялся злиться уже по этому поводу. Борясь с головной болью, Стелла выпила вина. Оно обожгло ей горло и добавило решимости.

Зеро резко открыл дверь в ее гардеробную и встал на пороге, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это очень важно для моей карьеры.

Стелла молча кивнула. Что она могла на это сказать? Она и так последние месяцы делала только то, что было важно для его карьеры. Так что она знала об этом даже лучше него самого.

Нервно походив по комнате, Зеро приказал ей:  
— Надень свое пальто из белой шиншиллы. Люди, которые придут на этот вечер, хотят получить многое за свои деньги…

Стелла сбросила только что надетые туфли и повернулась к мужчине.  
— Мне надоело быть к твоим услугам! — вскрикнула она. — Раньше я продавала мечту, а теперь продаю порок. Нет, этим вечером я объявляю забастовку!

— Тогда между нами все кончено, — спокойно проговорил Зеро, но в его голосе был слышен хорошо скрытый гнев.

— Мне всё равно, — сказав это, Стелла вытащила из-под шкафа чемодан, с которым она появилась в этом доме, все еще полузаполненный. Зеро успел купить ей так много красивых вещей, что ей почти не понадобились ее собственные. Впрочем, подарки она забирать не собиралась. Пинком ноги раскрыв чемодан, Стелла принялась бросать в него свои старые вещи. Зеро наблюдал за этим процессом с равнодушием.

Наконец, сумка была заполнена. Вновь надев туфли и гордо распрямив спину, Стелла уже собралась выйти из гардеробной, как вдруг Зеро бросился перед ней на колени.  
— Будь моей женой.

От этих долгожданных, но неожиданных слов, у нее сбилось дыхание, но Стелла сразу же взяла себя в руки.  
— У нас только одна жизнь, так зачем мучить друг друга? — на самом деле, она никогда так не думала, но ей хотелось задеть Зеро, хотя бы сделать вид, что она не зависит от него и не боится, что ее постель вновь опустеет.

— Нельзя путать любовь и жалость. Когда мы несчастны, лучше быть вместе.

«Жалость? Он не восхищается, он… просто жалеет меня?»

— Нам не удастся полюбить друг друга, никого не обидев, — Стелла отвернулась от Зеро, все еще стоящего на коленях, чтобы поставить чемодан в углу. Ее гнев уже иссяк. — Я с тобой, потому что мне с тобой хорошо, а ты со мной, чтобы достичь своей цели.

— Нельзя путать любовь и профессию, — Зеро встал и отряхнул колени. Этот простой жест почему-то вызвал у Стеллы раздражение большее, чем его слова. — Мы делаем всё, что можно, чтобы быть счастливыми.  
— Да, но не бывает так, чтобы мы были довольны вместе…

Стелла почувствовала прикосновение мужских рук к своей спине и повернулась. Расчетливый политик и строительный магнат вновь исчез, уступив место мужчине, которого она любила, которого она ждала каждую ночь. Этот мужчина смотрел ей прямо в душу.  
— Моя судьба у твоих ног, — начал он тихим, дрожащим голосом, от которого у нее подогнулись колени. — Чтобы проводить с тобой время, чтобы овладеть тобой, я сделаю всё. Если ты меня бросишь, я — пропащий человек. Хочешь ли ты быть моей навсегда? Я тебя умоляю, скажи мне да...  
Как она могла противостоять?..

Зеро назначил их свадьбу на день выборов. Более красивого жеста и придумать было нельзя: победить дважды, в политике и в любви, в один день на экранах всей страны.  
Стелла не хотела камер на своей свадьбе, не хотела, чтобы она проходила в Назиленде, новом клубе на вершине Золотой башни. Но Зеро не спросил ее, а она не стала спорить по поводу принятого им решения.

…Этим вечером, кажется, весь Монополис собрался, чтобы увидеть ее в белом платье. Придерживая своего уже мужа за локоть, она плыла по бесконечному залу, заполненному тысячами людей, и улыбалась, улыбалась, улыбалась. Сотни восхищенных глаз следили за каждым ее движением, с сотен губ срывались вздохи и комплименты. Стелла же смотрела только на Зеро и видела только его.

Вдруг на их пути встала молодая женщина с голубыми волосами и в черном кожаном платье. Ни капли не стыдясь ни Стеллы, ни людских глаз, ни телекамер, она подошла к Жанвье вплотную и принялась что-то негромко объяснять ему. Телохранители попытались было отпихнуть ее, но Зеро остановил их. Внимательно выслушав женщину, он отдал своим охранникам несколько приказов и замер на месте. Стелла попыталась узнать, что случилось, но в ответ получила лишь молчание.

Погас свет, остановилась музыка. Прозвучал выстрел, затем второй: люди закричали и бестолково заметались по залу. Стелла крепко ухватилась за мужа, остающегося недвижимым.

Кто-то упал у ее ног.

Когда свет вновь включился, первым, что она увидела, были алые пятна, страшным узором лежащие на подоле ее белоснежного платья. Вторым — тело молодой светловолосой женщины в луже крови. Его тут же схватили и унесли, но Стелла успела рассмотреть лицо: это была Кристаль.  
— Они хотели взорвать вас, мадам. Эти Черные звезды, — словно извиняясь, сказал Стелле один из телохранителей Зеро. Побледневшая, она подняла на него взгляд, в котором было что-то такое, из-за чего он поспешил уйти.

Зеро высвободил свой локоть из рук Стеллы и все так же молча ушел куда-то вглубь зала, оставив ее в одиночестве. На негнущихся ногах она поплелась к выходу. Пройдя мимо мертвой Кристаль, накрытой, словно фатой, белой тканью, она заметила возле нее щуплого юношу в черном. Он сидел на коленях, держал ее холодную руку и рыдал. Когда на него стали надевать наручники, он не сопротивлялся.  
— Зеро Жанвье — президент Запада! Зеро Жанвье — президент Запада!

Крик толпы казался Стелле раздражающим гулом, сама толпа — сплошь в одинаковой одежде с символикой партии Жанвье — огромным флагом, простирающимся вдаль.

Убийство некогда популярной телеведущей Кристаль, пускай и ставшей террористкой, отпугнет избирателей, думала она. Но нет: это даже восхитило людей, как проявление жестких принципов, и Зеро получил все, что хотел: и власть, и ее.

Мужчина, которого она любила, окончательно исчез. Но любовь осталась.

Стелла молча сошла с пьедестала и направилась вглубь толпы. Люди расступались перед ней, как и вчера, но на этот раз она им не улыбалась. Она чувствовала взгляд Жанвье, устремленный ей в спину, но не позволяла себе остановиться.


End file.
